gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Hyundai Click Type-R '04
|engine = Hyundai G4EC |torque = 98.2 lb-ft |power = 100 BHP |pp = 331 PP |weight = |length = 3810 mm |width = 1665 mm |height = 1495 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Hyundai Click Type-R '04 is a race car produced by Hyundai. It only appears in Gran Turismo 4 and Gran Turismo 6. The car is based on the #46, driven by Kim Hong-him in the second round (identified by "2004, 2 Round" text in the windshield) of the 2004 Click Speed Festival season, who finished 19th in that race.Race results page for 2004 Click Speed Festival, Round 2 (Korean, Internet Archive) In-game description "A one-make race tuning car for beginner racers." The Click (Getz in countries outside South Korea), sold by the Hyundai Motor Company, was developed as a utility 3-door/5-door compact hatchback, under the concept of a "young car". It is powered by either a 1.3 L or 1.5 L petrol or a 1.5 L diesel, with a 4-speed automatic or 5-speed manual transmission. The Click Type R is a tuning car made for the Click Speed Festival one make race. The race, which introduced the idea of "experiencing a race for fun" to South Korea, is sponsored by several companies, and can be entered privately as it is inexpensive to do so. The engine and powertrain of cars entering the race cannot be modified, and the car cannot be changed from the condition in which it was delivered. In terms of tuning, it focuses on handling, ease of driving and safety, in consideration for driving conditions on both circuit and public roads. The suspension dampers are stiffer and spring rates are increased, and spring position is lowered to improve cornering and acceleration performance. The bushings and sway bars are also reinforced to balance the car. The tread is increased by 16 mm, and is equipped with radial tyres that can handle public roads, sports driving and amateur racing. Of course the livery kits and personal numbers show that this is in fact a racing car. The Click Type-R in undoubtedly an attractive car that pursues utility in your day-to-day use, and racing performance on the weekends. Acquisition GT4 This car can be purchased at the Hyundai dealership for 10,000 Credits. It is available only in the Korean Version of the game. GT6 The Hyundai Click Type-R '04 can be bought from the Hyundai dealership for 10,000 Credits. It is a simple car. Trivia *An unused string of text in GTPSP suggest that this car was originally planned to make an appearance in GTPSP, together with the Ford Model T Tourer '15, the Audi Auto Union V16 Type C Streamline '37 and the Mazda MX-5 '05. All of these cars, which the exception of the Mazda MX-5 '05 (which appeared instead in a special GT4-based demo disc), have made an appearance in Gran Turismo 4. Also, the same string refers to Autobianchi, Jay Leno, Nike and several bike manufacters from Tourist Trophy (Kawasaki, Ducati and Pops Yoshimura, which is a Suzuki bike tuner) are also mentioned. *Because of the car's price in GT4, it is possible to buy the car from the new car dealership and begin the game with no money. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Hyundai Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars